Breaking Tradition
by flowerchild33
Summary: Some pure blood traditions need to end.
1. Arthurs problem

**This is another polishing of an old story from almost a year ago. The story is the same. A couple small grammar fixes and a lot of fixing of dialogue, which I've learned a lot about since I started. Thanks for R &R.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 – Arthur's problem

Arthur Weasley woke up early. He had not slept well. Actually, he hadn't slept well in weeks. As he woke, he became aware of a stiffness between his legs. 'dammit, I'm not a teenage boy anymore' he thought to himself. He looked over at his wife's side of the bed, but Molly was already up. From the smells wafting in, she had breakfast well on the way. Arthur wished Molly was back in the bed with him, but then he remembered that she wouldn't help him with his problem anyway. With one last sigh, Arthur got up, put on his dressing robe, and headed for the bathroom.

Arthur reached the bathroom and was relieved to find that no one else was up yet. With so many of the kids home in preparation for Bill and Fleur's wedding, it was often difficult to negotiate time for everyone in the Burrow's single bathroom. Arthur quickly locked the door behind himself and then started running the shower. He took a leak while waiting for the shower and then entered the over-warm stream of water. Almost immediately, he grabbed hold of his cock and started jerking off. Within minutes, he shot a fair load against the shower wall and groaned. 'that's better' Arthur thought to himself, quickly followed by the thought of 'but still not near as good as Molly'. Thinking about his wife, Arthur became angry. If she wasn't so damned stubborn and traditional he wouldn't be stuck in his shower behaving like a frustrated teenager instead of a man who, until recently, had been happily married for nearly thirty years and had seven children. As Arthur began washing, he thought back to the day almost three years ago when Molly and her damned traditions had started to wreak havoc on their marriage.

The day after Ginny's thirteenth birthday dawned to cloudy skies that made the day feel like one of the deflated balloons that littered the Weasley garden. The day before all the Weasleys had celebrated with a large party that included a number of friends dropping by well into the evening. Everyone eventually settled down and went to bed much later than usual. Arthur still had to work the next day, so he was up early the next morning while the rest of the house was still quiet. Molly was also awake and had a simple breakfast ready for him before he left. As he ate, she sat down across the table and stared at her husband.

"Arthur, we need to talk"

'Uh oh' Arthur thought to himself before his wife continued.

"Now that Ginny is thirteen, we need to discuss pure blood tradition and your fatherly duties in regards to educating our daughter. First.."

But Molly got no further, as Arthur cut her off.

"Molly I can't believe you are even considering that outdated, ludicrous and sick tradition that your family practiced. My family is just as pureblood as yours and we never would condone even the thought of that."

Arthur's face turned bright red as he tried to stop spitting toast in response to his wife. Unfortunately, Molly was not to be put off.

"Arthur, now you know I adore your family, but they certainly cannot be held up as the finest examples of wizard tradition…now stop sputtering and let me finish…a responsible pureblood father has the responsibility of introducing his daughter to the joys of sex. If a daughter is not trained up properly and at the right age, then hormones may take hold and she will not be ready for the consequences. She will let some young hormone driven boy take her the first time, causing a great deal of pain and misunderstanding. Ginny deserves better. She needs to be taught about loving slowly and gently by an older, experienced man who loves her. The best person to introduce a young pureblood witch to the joys of intimacy is her father. At least the past five generations of women in my family have received this joyous instruction. Ginny just turned thirteen, now is the time Arthur, you must realize this."

As Molly finished her speech, her husband just stared at her.

"NO WAY. The tradition breaks here. I will not."

Then he got up from the table, went to the fire and floo'd to work.

Molly desisted for a while and then Ginny went back to Hogwarts and Arthur had several months in which he did not have to think about his wife's insane idea. Then Christmas break arrived and Ginny came home. While home, she talked about all her friends, including several young men. Each of these comments caused Molly to purse her lips and look in Arthur's direction. Molly cornered him a couple of times during the break and once again insisted that he needed to consider his fatherly duties. Eventually it was time for school to start again and Arthur again gained a reprieve, but the pattern would continue. From that time on, each school break and summer that saw Ginny arrive home would also bring a confrontation between husband and wife.

Then, after Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts, she returned home with a broken heart. She had been dating Harry Potter, but then he had broken it off after the tragic circumstances at the school and Dumbledore's death. The Ginny who returned to the Burrow for the summer was despondent. She attempted to help with wedding details, but her heart wasn't in it. A week after she arrived home, Molly decided to question her daughter while they sat at the kitchen table working on wedding favors. Molly took a deep breath before breaking the silence of the room.

"Ginny honey, I know you have been down and I understand why, but you and Harry didn't actually date that long. You couldn't have been that serious."

Ginny looked up at her mother, shocked and angry.

"Mum, you know I've loved him since I was nine. Just because we only started dating a couple months ago does not mean the relationship was shallow."

Molly looked at the tears in her daughter's eyes and worried even more. She certainly hoped she was wrong, but she needed to make sure. She needed to get more information out of Ginny.

"Well dear, I understand, but sometimes at your age you just let a relationship get out of hand too soon. I certainly hope that isn't what happened and I hope that's not why you are this upset."

Ginny gasped, jumped out of her chair and yelled.

"What the hell are you getting at, are you trying to find out how far Harry and I went? That is not your business! And I would hope that you would think better of me."

With that, Ginny flew out of the kitchen and went to her room. Molly didn't like seeing Ginny upset, but at least she thought she had her answer. It seemed that Ginny still needed her instructions and Arthur really needed to get it done soon.

That evening as they went to bed, Molly decided it was time to force Arthur to do what needed to be done. As Arthur sat in bed reading a muggle car magazine, she walked into the room, zapped it out of his hand, and delivered her ultimatum.

"Arthur Weasley, I have been trying for years to make you see the necessity of fulfilling your fatherly duties with Ginny. Now it is almost too late. She will be sixteen this summer and has already had several boyfriends. You have waited too long and I just don't understand why. I now think that I will have to make it your desire to pursue Ginny's instruction. So, until you complete your duties, you will find no more fulfillment from me."

Arthur gasped.

"You cannot honestly expect me to rape my own daughter. I WILL NOT do it."

"No, I do not expect you to rape our daughter. I expect you to instruct her on the joys of lovemaking. Now, if you want any more loving from me, you had better see to it that you get this done."

With that said, Molly waved the light off and crawled into bed with her back turned to her husband.

That fateful night was now over a month passed as Arthur stood in the shower, taking care of himself. He still hadn't even talked to Ginny about the tradition and now the house was too full to get her alone. She also now shared a room with Hermione. Harry had arrived a few days ago and was staying in Ron's room, and Bill and Charlie were in the twins' room. There was absolutely no way he would be able to 'fulfill his fatherly duties' as Molly wished. Last night he had tried to break her down with every bit of touch and foreplay that usually turned her on, but she remained stiff against him and he was beyond frustrated. Arthur did not father seven children by having a passive sexual drive. He hadn't gone a month without sex since he was seventeen and the stress was taking its toll. Just when he didn't think there was any way the crowded house would allow him a chance, Molly hatched a plan. Tonight the entire family and guests were going to Aunt Muriel's for supper and to pick up the tiara that Fleur would wear in the wedding. The only person who wouldn't attend for security reasons was Harry, who would stay at the Burrow alone. Harry didn't mind, he would probably hang out in Ron's room as usual. Molly's plan entailed slipping a small bit of potion in a drink for Ginny that would make her immediately ill. Arthur would then agree to stay home with her and Harry and would have the time to do what he must.

As Arthur stepped out of the shower and began mentally reviewing Molly's plan, he had to admit it was good. Of course, she was one of the brightest witches in her class. Then, as he finished drying, another idea came to him. Arthur thought he had a way to turn Molly's plan upside down and eliminate the need for his 'fatherly duties'. He wasn't too happy with his idea, but it was much better than the alternative. With his mind made up, he dressed quickly and went downstairs to breakfast.


	2. A Solution

Chapter 2 – A Solution

Several hours later, Arthur called Harry out of the garden with the excuse of 'needing help with some muggle artifacts' in his workshop. As Harry was raised by muggles, Arthur often asked his advice, so Harry wasn't surprised by the request. As Arthur and Harry sat down at the stools next to the workbench, Arthur took a breath and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Harry, I need to talk to you, but not about muggle artifacts."

Harry looked a bit surprised and nodded for him to continue.

"Well, um, this is hard to know where to start, but well, you have probably noticed that Molly and I are having some troubles right now?"

Arthur didn't wait for a response and continued.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. You know of course that both Molly and myself come from pureblood wizard families. Well, even within pureblood families there is some distinction. I guess you could say some blood is purer than others. That would be the bloodline Molly comes from. My family is still pure, but our political activities through the centuries have always marked us as blood traitors. I actually wouldn't have been able to marry Molly if her parents hadn't died when she was still at Hogwarts. Her brother Gideon was one of the original Order of the Phoenix and was a good bloke. We got along well and he had his own radical ideas. It is because of him that we were able to marry. Now, I know this is probably more than you ever wanted to know, but it is important to understand this before I tell you what I need to. Molly was raised with all the traditions of the true purebloods. One of those traditions is something that I think you will probably find as abhorrent as I do. It is the tradition for a pureblood witch to receive certain education within her own home. Specifically…um...her sexual education. It is the duty of a pureblood witch's father to gently educate his daughter on lovemaking and to be the daughter's first lover."

With that, Arthur stopped for a moment and took a breath as Harry jumped up in shock.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I know, it is quite upsetting. Unfortunately, the tradition is centuries old within certain families. In fact, Molly herself received her 'education' from her own father, as did her mother before her."

Arthur continued, but then stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Please Harry, I know this is appalling, but there is a reason that I have to explain this. For Molly this tradition is so old it is not questioned. When Ginny turned thirteen, Molly first began to attempt to convince me that we must continue this tradition. I have refused for nearly three years, but a month ago, when Ginny returned from school so upset upon her breakup with you, Molly thought that I was long overdue to complete my duties. Since then Molly has decided that I will not receive any...um…loving from her until I complete my fatherly duties."

As Arthur finished the first part of his speech, Harry sat with his mouth hanging slightly open. Neither of them said anything for a minute, then Harry broke the silence.

"Mr. Weasley, I am sorry, but some traditions should be broken. I am fond of both you and Mrs. Weasley and I can't believe she would encourage this. Also, why are you telling me? Do you plan on going ahead with this?"

Arthur jumped in quickly.

"Certainly not! As for Molly, do not think any less of her. It is often hard to break the chains of our upbringing. Now, for why I had to tell you this. Tonight you know that we are all going to Muriel's?"

Harry nodded and Arthur continued.

"Well, Molly has a plan to give me a chance to take care of Ginny's instruction. She will be giving Ginny a small bit of potion to make her sick. Then I am to stay home with Ginny, give her an antidote, and proceed with my 'fatherly duties'. Obviously I cannot do this, but I need to find some way out of this. The only way that I would not have to introduce Ginny to lovemaking is if someone else does it instead of me."

At this point, puzzle pieces in Harry's brain snapped in place and he jumped off his stool.

"Mr. Weasley, you cannot expect me to take advantage…I mean Ginny and I are broken up… not that I wanted to break up…and not that the idea doesn't have some appeal…but…I mean you cannot expect?"

"Harry, I know you and Ginny are 'broken up' and yes, I do understand why. I also know from George that you and Ginny were found embracing and kissing on your birthday. So I think perhaps there is still something between you two?"

Harry sat down with a sigh.

"Of course there is, but I cannot let it continue right now. You must know that I love Ginny, but I cannot risk her when I go to fight Voldemort. If everything turns out well, I will return and beg her to take me back. The kiss was something I shouldn't have let happen."

Arthur seized on the look of longing in Harry's eyes.

"Harry, tonight you must do what I cannot. You must explain this to Ginny and then make love to her. I cannot believe I am asking this, but please. As for keeping her safe later, let the Order worry about that."

Harry sat in contemplation for several minutes. What Mr. Weasley asked was astounding and he grew mildly hard at the thought, but he still wasn't sure. Finally he responded,

"Alright, tonight you give her the antidote and then you tell her why. Then, if she is willing, I will do what I can, but only if she is willing. You should also know that I have some experience, but that I have never gone all the way with anyone."

Arthur sat back a bit on his stool, stunned. He couldn't believe that Harry was actually somewhat agreeing. He also couldn't believe that Harry was a virgin. He would have thought that some girl at Hogwarts would have taken him to bed by now. Finally, he found his voice and replied.

"Thank you Harry. We will wait for tonight, talk to Ginny together and see what happens."

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur for Harry. He played two on a side Quidditch and was so off his game that Ron wondered if Harry was sick. Finally, twilight came and Molly bustled around the house, preparing everyone for a visit to Aunt Muriel. Then, as she finished combing her hair, Ginny suddenly became quite ill. Molly quickly put her to bed and asked Arthur to stay with her. With that done, the rest of the family, Fleur and Hermione floo'd to Muriel's house.


	3. Problem Solved

Chapter 3 – Problem solved

With everyone gone, Arthur approached his daughter's room and met Harry on the stairs. Each gave a slight nod to the other and entered the room. Ginny was curled up on the bed, looking awful and Harry wanted to run right to her, but held back. Arthur approached first and sat down next to his daughter.

"Ginny, I have something that will help you feel better."

He held up the antidote vial and offered it to her. Ginny groaned and seemed hesitant, but on her father's urging, she took it and drank. The change was immediate, she seemed to unwind just a bit and her face took on a healthier glow. She sat up with a questioning look and Arthur took over. He took about ten minutes to explain Molly's family history and traditions, what was being required, what his solution to the problem was, and why Harry was there. Upon first hearing her father explain the tradition, Ginny looked like she was going to be sick again and Harry sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her. Arthur finally finished with one last statement.

"Ginny, I love you, but the rest is up to you and Harry. I give you my blessing. I will be leaving now. I think I will go to the pub first and then in a while I will go on to Muriel's. I would expect everyone to be back by eleven at the latest."

Then Arthur kissed his daughter's forehead and left the room. Once her father left, Ginny turned to Harry.

"I can't believe this. My father has never lied or said anything untruthful to me, but…of course, this would explain why he and mum have been at each other lately. All of us have been a bit worried. They don't usually stay mad for more than a day and I can't imagine that she cut him off over a month ago. No wonder he has been grumpy."

Harry looked at Ginny a bit surprised and she laughed lightly.

"Sorry if it shocks you Harry, but none of us kids has any delusions about our parents love for each other. There are seven of us and each has walked in on them at least once. I've actually walked in on them twice. The first time I was five and they forgot to lock the bathroom door. The second time was two years ago and I caught them in the kitchen. I personally scourgified the kitchen table three times afterward, just to make sure. No, I can assure you that they are both having a hard time being denied for over a month."

Harry laughed, removed his arm from Ginny's side, and felt that he needed to speak.

"Ginny, I love you and you know I hated having to break it off at the end of the school year. I am terrified what may happen to you if I am captured and the Death Eaters learn about you. But I also cannot deny that every second I spend around you here at the Burrow gradually breaks down my resolve. After you father proposed his plan, I felt the last of my resolve begin to crumble. The choice is up to you now. I have dreamed of making love to you, but I will leave the room now if you are not ready."

Harry waited for a moment and then Ginny leaned forward and kissed him. As the kiss deepened, Ginny pulled back briefly.

"Let's start here Harry and see how things feel. I love you, but I still am a bit stunned by all of this."

With that said, Ginny began kissing Harry again. She pulled him close, burying her fingers in his hair. Harry traced his tongue on her lips and she opened her mouth slightly. As their tongues entwined, Harry put a hand behind her and pulled her close, feeling her breasts against his chest. Each moaned slightly and their hands began to wander more. Finally Ginny broke away for just a moment and pulled her shirt off, displaying a light pink bra. Nothing fancy, just everyday practical. Harry marveled at her beauty as he dipped his head to her breasts and she moaned louder. Suddenly Ginny pushed him away and then pulled his shirt off. After a few more kisses, she started to unfasten his jeans, revealing blue boxers covered in golden snitches. Ginny giggled on seeing the boxers, but then Harry was embracing her again and began removing her bra.

"Tell me if you want me to stop Ginny."

Ginny responded by helping Harry with the last stubborn hook on the bra. Then he had her perky breasts displayed before him and he was throbbing even more. As he began to kiss her from her ear down her neck, to her shoulder and on to her breasts, she finally decided. Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'm decided, Harry James Potter, I want you to make love to me."

She then drew her wand and cast a contraception charm as he moved on down, lavishing kisses down her abdomen. When he reached her knickers, he pulled them off gently and marveled at the sight and smell of her. As he took a moment to admire, she pulled him back up and gave him a deep throated kiss. While she did this, Harry's cock was straining against his boxers and pressing into her mound. Ginny moaned at the feel of it and reached down to remove the last of his clothing. As she lowered the boxers, he stood erect in front of her face and she took him in her mouth part way. Harry groaned and began lightly thrusting. Ginny looked up and loved the look on his face, so she started licking all over his beautiful cock. Then he pulled her up and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You better stop or you'll make me cum too soon and I still need to pleasure you."

That said, he dipped down and began lightly licking all over her lower lips. Then he found one spot that seemed especially sensitive and he began to focus on that, alternating between licking and sucking. Ginny began to moan louder.

"Gah, yes Harry, that's the spot, oh, yesssss, don't stop, please, OH YESSSSSS."

With that last scream, Ginny bucked against Harry's face and a wave of fluids started dripping out of her. Harry marveled that he had just brought this beautiful woman to orgasm.

As Ginny caught her breath, she reached down and pulled Harry into another deep kiss. The position change put his throbbing cock close to her entrance and he began to lightly push his way in, waiting to pull back if she wasn't ready. Instead, she grunted a bit and moaned. Harry bit his lip, she was so tight, but he had to hold off. Then he reached her barrier and looked into her eyes. Ginny nodded and Harry gave a quick thrust and buried himself deeper. She let out a small cry and he used every ounce of control to wait. Soon she began moving against him and he began slow, short thrusts. He was amazed at the feeling of being inside this woman that he loved. As he thrust, Harry continued placing small kisses on Ginny's neck and kept playing with her nipples. Soon she begged him to speed up and he did. Then he felt something incredible as she screamed his name, tightened around his cock, and came in flood of fluids. Feeling her orgasm finally tipped Harry over the edge and he released a massive stream of cum into his beautiful Ginny.

Once they both came down from their orgasmic high, he rolled to the side and just held her for a few minutes. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Harry pulled back a bit.

"You're thanking me?"

Ginny stopped his slow laugh by engulfing his mouth and beginning to kiss him again. Soon Harry was exploring her breasts and couldn't believe he had gone completely hard again. As Ginny reached down to grip his cock, she nibbled on his ear and whispered.

"So I've heard the second time is always better than the first once you get the pain out of the way…"

"Well, shall we see?"

With that said, he entered her again and they immediately began a pounding rhythm. This time Harry couldn't stop himself and only minutes later was crying out for her.

"Oh no Gin…can't hold back...cum for me baby…before I…"

As Harry screamed, Ginny thrust against him twice more and also came just before he slipped out of her and they dozed in happy oblivion.

Not long after, the two lovers were awakened by the sound of the family arriving back home. Ginny was immediately startled and started to sit up.

"Harry, you better apparate back to Ron's room while I clean up."

Harry smiled and kissed her briefly.

"Ginny, I have to stay here. Your mum has to know. Then your dad will no longer have to worry."

Ginny seemed scared, but resigned herself to fate as she settled back into Harry's arms. Two minutes later, footsteps approached and the door was opened. It was Molly, come to check on her daughter. Arthur was right behind. He had arrived at Muriel's and refused to answer her about whether he had done what needed to be done. As Molly opened her daughter's door, she was shocked to find Ginny and Harry entwined around each other naked. Then Arthur appeared at the door and sighed with relief.

"Oh good it's done!"

Mrs. Weasley rounded on him.

"Arthur Weasley you planned this! How could you! You spineless, no…"

She got no further in her berating of her husband as he yanked her by the arm and down the stairs. Harry and Ginny lay together, a bit stunned. Then Harry waved his wand to close and lock the door and began kissing Ginny again.

Meanwhile downstairs, Ron and Hermione were surprised to see Arthur yanking his wife down the stairs forcibly while she tried to pull away from him. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they did not seem to notice anyone else. Molly was still screaming as they approached their room.

"No Arthur let me go...stop...no…"

When Arthur slammed his wife against a wall and brutally started kissing her, Ron was shocked and was about to try to intervene when Arthur pushed Molly into their bedroom and locked the door. He didn't cast a silencing charm though and Ron and Hermione looked aghast at what they were hearing.

"Arthur no, get your hands off me.."

"Molly you've made me wait too long and I am not waiting any.."

Smack, bang, something sounded like it was knocked off the wall, then came the sound of grunting followed by many personal noises that made it obvious that Molly had stopped resisting. As Ron and Hermione decided to make their way upstairs, Bill and Charlie came back in from the garden. As they entered, new shouts rang from the bedroom.

"Ohh YESSS Artie too long, ohhh, yes right there.."

"Yesss, MOLLY, too damn long…"

The shouts came to an abrupt end when Charlie cast a silencing spell on his parents' door.

"I really hate it when they forget to silence."

Then Charlie yawned and climbed the stairs to bed.

When Hermione returned to the room she shared with Ginny, Harry was leaving, clad in nothing but his silly boxers and looking quite smug. Suddenly she realized what must have happened and went in to have a talk with Ginny.

The next morning everyone was downstairs for breakfast at the usual time. Molly made her way around the kitchen, moving slowly and not talking much. Meanwhile, Harry sat next to Ginny with their fingers linked together. Arthur stopped briefly for a quick piece of toast and then had to hurry to work. As he left, he stopped and kissed his wife briefly. Molly smiled as she watched him step into the floo.

"Have a good day at the office Arthur."

Then Molly returned to her tea. All seemed to be well with Arthur and Molly once again.


End file.
